On Forgiveness
by Iulia
Summary: [Oneshot][SasuSaku]In a matter of minutes, Uchiha Sasuke’s perfect face would be marred, his cocky look would be erased, blood would be spurting from his nose and he will have tasted Sakura’s famous fist.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Author's notes: Well, I'm gonna try to write… guess what… fluff!!!!! Yeah, it's kinda fluffy. So, it's probably gonna suck. Well, just tell me what you think, mkay? Please read and review! Thank you! I'm also wondering if I should continue this... but I really doubt it. I suck at fluff. Also, I have this angsty idea in mind again... hihihi... crap, maybe i'm a sadomasochist.

* * *

**On Forgiveness**

* * *

She would punch his aristocratic nose the moment he returns. 

Yes, she had just confirmed it from the Hokage a moment ago, Uchiha Sasuke had was spotted a few miles off Konoha escorted by a group of ANBU. Apparently, he would be waltzing into Konoha in a matter of minutes.

And so, in a matter of minutes, Uchiha Sasuke's perfect face would be marred, his cocky look would be erased, blood would be spurting from his nose and he will have tasted Sakura's famous fist. And she, oh she would have such a perfect look of smugness on her face and she'd make sure that he'd have a glimpse of it before she turns her back on him and walks off. That would show the bastard for knocking her out, leaving her on a bench, and getting her to chase him halfway 'round the globe for five whole years.

Oh yes, she had rehearsed this with Ino a millions times over. They had thought about all the different 'Sasuke's homecoming' scenarios and they had formulated different reactions for each possibility. This was 'scenario number 12' - Sasuke comes back escorted by ANBU. She had practiced everything from the punch to the expression to the turning away. And she just couldn't wait.

Oh, don't get her wrong. She was going to forgive him, she wasn't heartless, but she was just going to punch him first. He deserved it after everything he put her and Naruto through. Oh, and did she mention he'd have to work for her forgiveness? He'd have to gain it, of course. And she would put him through hell before she ever talked to him again.

Of course, not all things work out the way they're planned. And seeing him again made her heart twist and turn in ways she had never really expected it to. Truly, the real thing was just way too different from her imagination. After all, how'd she break his nose if it was already broken? How'd she mar his perfect face if it was already marred? How'd she wipe that smug look on his face when it was never there in the first place? How could she beat him up and break him when he was already beaten and broken?

No, he didn't need a punch right now. It was the last thing he needed. One look at him and she knew that he had been through too much these past few years and her anger suddenly became a bit trivial. He definitely did not need a punch, what he needed now was a medic.

Ah well, the punch could wait anyway.

"_Sasuke-kun."_

Oh well, there goes operation "remove the –kun from Sasuke's name". Damn it all, she really needed to work on being a heartless bitch.

* * *

"_We're going out to dinner tonight."_

He had expected her to jump up and down in total ecstasy when he finally decided to ask her out to dinner. He had **not** expected him to punch him in the face.

As it was, he was now sporting a broken and bloody nose. And damn it all, it hurt like hell.

"_What the hell was that for, woman?!"_

"_Well, Sasuke-kun, if you're well enough to ask… or rather, demand a date—"_

Uchiha Sasuke could only glare at that smug expression on Sakura's face, wanting nothing more than to wipe it out, erase it, stomp on it, kiss- no wait, stomp on it.

"—_then that only means that you're well enough to punch."_

"_Why the hell would you want to punch me?"_

He truly didn't understand. Ever since he got back, she was all over him. She took care of his physical and emotional scars after his battle with Itachi, she personally delivered lunch to his house every day, she made him dinner at night, and she even baked him a cake on his birthday. And he wasn't really as socially retarded as his replacement, Sai. He did know that when a girl- no, woman- paid extra attention to you, and in Sakura's case, extra attention meant heaps of attention, then she usually likes you. Besides, didn't she admit to that much when they were genins? Hell, she practically offered him her heart! And now here she was, punching him when all he did was ask her out?

There was something terribly terribly wrong with this equation. And he was going to—hey! She's turning her back, nobody turns his or her back on Uchiha Sasuke.

In a fit of righteous indignation, he lunged at her and grabbed her wrist.

"_Sasuke-kun, let me go. Let me go!"_

"_No, Sakura, explain first why you punched me."_

"_Just let me finish my 'turning away from you' and I'll explain!"_

Needless to say, he was confused. Just let her finish? Why?! This was just so absurd. The woman was a damn nut-case.

"_Please, Sasuke-kun? I promise I'll tell you after you let me turn away."_

Her voice broke through his reverie and so, now conscious of her tugging on his grip, he let go. Immediately the pleading expression was wiped from her face and replaced with that look of smugness again.

And true to her word, she turned away.

Then, after a few minutes of terse silence, she turned around to face him again.

_"Man, that felt good. You know, I'd been holding that in ever since you got here! Ah, anyway, pick me up at eight?"_

He didn't even know what to say. One moment she was all riled up and punching him and the next she was all sweet and normal. Maybe she was bipolar? She lacked all logic, thereby rendering him helpless in the colossal task of trying to understand her.

"_Oh wait! Sasuke."_

"_What?"_

"_Sasuke."_

"_What?!"_

"_Nothing, I just wanted to try it without the –kun."_

Annoying. Adorable. Annoying.

Damn retard.

* * *

A/N: So how was it? Did you enjoy? Did it suck?! TT 


End file.
